HaPPy-HaPPY DUO-- ReSulT's TiMe
by ROCKING DUO
Summary: "DUO STORY CONTEST"...Funny Stories (Entry - 1 ,2 ,3 ,4, 5 ) Congratulations To All The Winners...:-) :-)
1. Chapter 1

Hello dear friends…again I am here & this time with some hasna hasana..:-)..:-) . ….

As you all know, these days "DUO CONTEST" is going on FF & we had played some Games too in this Contest & now time comes to take part in

 **"Duo Story Contest"…** which is divided into three parts…

 **(1) Funny stories…(2) Non-Investigative …(3) Investigative** ….

So let's start with **Funny** genre…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Imp Note for Participants of Story contest** :- .. Guys , l am extending the date of submission of stories for Investigative & Non-Investigative genre…...you can send your **Non-Investigative stories till 30** **th** **August** & **Investigative stories till 2** **nd** **September at 11:59 pm** …after that your entries will not be accepted and in case, if will have single entry for any genre, I'll post that entry as **a Winning Story** & it's Author will be announced as a **Winner** for that genre…

….Ok friends , so let's move towards our Ist Entry...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

….

… **,,,,,,,,,,,,,"DUO CONTEST – (Funny Stories) ",,,,,,,,,,,,,,…**

… **.**

 **Entry -1 :**

… **..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,"** _ **SOHNIYA, ek Samosa Khila dy**_ _ **"….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_

 _ **Main hun Samosa Wohi**_

 _ **Magar aye Abhi**_

 _ **Jub sy Khaya**_

 _ **Tum nay Mujh ko**_

 _ **Meri Chatri**_

 _ **Toot gayii**_

 _HALF SAMOSA coming in Bureau Crying alot , Pankaj trying to Entertain Him by TASTING it but He Forced Him to Meet ACP Sir as He had a Complain of His Officer's, ACP Sir coming and asked..._

 _ACP: kya hua, aur Tum (confused tone) Tum Kyun Ro rahy ho...?_

 _Samosa: Saab, (sobbing with) Main Aap kay Officers ki Complain laaya hun..._

 _ACP (confusingly): kis ki...?_

 _Samosa (angirly): Sr. Insp Abhijeet aur Sr. Insp Daya ki..._

 _ACP (shock) what (ask) kya kiya hy Dono nay...?_

 _Samosa: Saab, aik tou Sr. Insp Abhijeet nay (painfully) Free ka Samosa liya (in Episode, Abhijeet Sir not giving a Money for Samosa) aur phir Mujhy Apny Dost cum Bhai ko dikhaya jis nay Mujhy (huge crying) Khany sy Inkaar kr diya..._

 _ACP (shock): kya, Daya nay Tumhein nahi Khaya...?_

 _Samosa: Nahi na Sir (weeping as Oil coming out from it) kitni Ghalat Baat hy ... Mery Sub Dostun jesy (counting) Namak Paary, Pakory, Aaalo Vara ny Mera itna Mazaq uraya aur tou aur (angry tone) Us Jalebi ki Bacchi nay tou ye Khaber sub Methiyun tak bhi Phaila dii hy ... (sadly) ab batyein, Sub samjh rahy hain Main TASTY Nahi hun .. tabhi tou Us (rash way) Daya ny Mujhy Khany sy Inkaar kr diya aur tou aur Sr. Insp Abhijeet nay bhi (rash tone) thora sa Kha kr Mujhy Najany Kahan Phaink diya ... (showing His Broken Crust with) Dekhyey, Mery Sar ka Chata bhi Toota gaya... ab tou Sub Mujhy (with loud bha bha) Broken Umbrella bolty hain..._

 _ACP (patting over Half Eaten Samosa with): acha Tum Ro nahi (wiping his Finger from Tissue from those Tears coming from Samosa as Oil drops with) Main apnay Dusray Officer (signalling Pankaj with) ko Kehta hun, (Offering) ky Wo Tumhein Kha ly aur Us ki Footage Saaray TV Channels ko Bhej dy, ta kay Tumhari Maang barhy aur (smiley way) Sub ko Pata chal jaye kay Tum kitny Tasty ho..._

 _Samosa (angrily): nahi nahi nahi ... (smirk) Mujhy khayey ga tou koi Senior hee Khayey ga..._

 _ACP (shocked): kaun...?_

 _Samosa (smirk): Aap...!_

…..

…

Lo Bhai , ACP Sir ko tho muft mei Samosa khane ko mil gaya..….lekin ab mera dil kar raha hai Samosa khane ka...yummy..

So friends kaise lagi ..?... ek choti si , pyari si, funny si story….

 **So now time to rate the story….All Readers can take part in this Rating process & help me to choose the winners….So dear Readers , maximum marks for each entry or story is ' 5 '…and you are free to give marks for stories…**

 **Readers please take part in Rating process & give marks to this story , Participants can also give marks for their own stories too**…

Tho chaliye "Review" option par click kijiye aur story ko marks dijiye …and can you guess, who is the Writer of this sweet story…?

I'll come on Sunday with next Entry..till then "Happy-Happy"

…

 **ROCKING DUO.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Friends , again I am here with our next Entry...(Entry - 2)

 **Luv duo ND Purvi** \- dear uss episode ka naam hai..."Thak Thak Gang" Episode 1362 aired on 23 July 2016.

… **." DUO STORY CONTEST "….(Funny Stories )**

 **...Entry - 2 :**

 **,,,,,,*,,,,,,…" Criminal Dulhan "…..,,,,,,,,,,,,***

 **...*...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...*...**

ACP Pradyuman comes in bureau & seems little angry, team seeing them & feels the seriousness of matter, Freddy approaches to him & asks...

Freddy- kya baat hai Sir…pareshaan lag rahe hai..

ACP Pradyuman (annoyed)- ha Freddy baat hi kuch aisi hai , pata nahi aajkal hamari police ko kya ho gaya hai…chote chote case nahi handle kar paa rahi hai…

Daya (coming towards them)- ha Sir ye baat tou hai , pata nahi ye log karte kya rahte hai….

ACP(angry)- ab unki kaam-chori ki vajas se CID ko aise aise case milne lage hai…

Abhijeet- kya hua Sir …?...koi naya case mila hai kya …?...

ACP- ha Abhijeet….ab hame ek **bhagodi Dulhan** ko dundna hai…

Sachin (surprise) - bhagodi dulhan….

Freedy (confuse)—bhagodi Dulhan…ye kaisa naam hai…?... sir kya vo dulhan , Olympic khelne Rio chali gayi hai…..?...

Abhijeet (frustrated)- Freddy tum kaha rahte ho…?

Freedy (serious)—apne ghar mei , vo bhi apni wife ke sath Sir….

Abhijeet—hey baghwan…..ary mera matlab hai , Rio Olympic kab ka khatam ho chukka hai …ab kya vo vaha akeli race lagane gayi hai….

Daya—vaise Boss ab jane mei fayda hai , koi competitor bhi nahi hoga , samjho Gold pakka….

ACP (annoyed)—tum log kya bahas karne lage ho…bhagodi matlab , vo dulhan shaddi karke bahg jati hai , usse pakadna hai….

Freedy- lekin Sir aap usse kaise pakad payege …(asks in hesitation) aap itni tej bhag payege…?..

ACP(angry)—Freedy….mujhe uske piche race nahi lagani hai ..samjhe…vaise bhi usse pakadna bhaut mushkil hai , issliye tou ye case hame mila hai….

Freedy—pakadna bahut mushkil hai…kyu sir…. ladki bahut moti hai kya ..? , jo pakad mei nahi aayegi….

ACP (warning tone) —Freddy ab agar tumne kuch kaha na , tou dekhna….na tou vo Olympic mei race lagane gayi hai aur na hi vo bahut moti hai….balki vo ek Criminal Dulhan hai….logo se shaadi karti hai aur unhe lout kar bhag jati hai….

Freedy (excited)- sir bilkul Dolli ki Dolli jaise na….(giving an example of movie Dolli ki Dolli)…..(adds in surprising tone)….lekin Sonam kapoor ne sach mei vo kaam shuru kar diya…..shyad income acchi hogi…

ACP—kya Freddy , kuch bhi bole ja rahe ho….vo ladki Sonam kapoor nahi hai….koi aur hai , jo logo ko uulu bana rahi hai….hame uuse jald se jald pakadna hai , vo bhi proof ke sath….

Daya—Sir ye case tou bahut aasan hai….ek ladki ko pakadna , koi muskil kaam nahi hai….

Sachin (to ACP Sir) —Sir aap kahe tou ye case Mai handle karu….

Abhijeet (to Daya)—lagta hai Sachin bhi shaadi karne ki tyaari kar raha hai….

Duo looks each other & shares a naughty smile…

ACP—nahi Sachin…ye case bahut sensitive hai…already police isse deal nahi kar payi hai …issliye ye case CID ko mila hai aur Mai chahta hu , hum ye case solve kare aur vo bhi jald se jald….aur maine soch bhi liya hai ki ye case kaise solve karna hai….

Daya—plan kya hai Sir….

ACP—hame ek dulha chahye aur kuch family members…

Abhijeet—lekin Sir Dulha , Mai kuch samjha nahi…

Acp—kuch samjhne ki zarrorat nahi hai ….tum bass mere order ka wait karo ….(to all) chalo hum sab Jaipur chalte hai..

Daya (confuse)—jaipur kyu sir…?

ACP - information hai ki , vo ladki aur uska gang aajkal Jaipur mei hai…..(looking towars Abhijeet) aur Abhijeet tum kuch Dulhe ke costume karid lena…

Abhijeet—theek hai Sir….lekin Dulhe ke costume ke liye size kya du..?

ACP—apna size do….(all seeing him with shock)…aise kya dekh rahe ho….Abhijeet hi tou hamara Dulha hai…

Abhijeet seeing him with open mouth & Daya's eyes fills with naughtiness….ACP Sir moves out & Daya comes to Abhijeet…

Daya (naughty)—Boss , thumari shaddi hai , tou Mai kya pahnu…aakhir dulhe ka Bhai hu , kuch kami nahi rahi chahye…kyu…

Abhijeet (warning tone)- Dayaa….

…..

Team reaches at Jaipur & Duo comes in mall for shopping..

Daya—Abhijeet ye blue Shervani kaise hai….tum par acchi lagegi…kyu..

Abhijeet—dekh Daya , Mai koi shaadi vadi nahi kar raha…

Daya—accha …..tou phir kaho jakar ACP sir se , mujhe kya bata rahae ho….vaise bhi , asli na sahi , par Mai thumari iss nakali shaaadi ko bahut enjoy karne wala hu…aakhir Dulha ka chota Bhai hu…(says in naughty tone)….Vaise Abhijeet , tum godi par baithkar bahut cute lagoge…dekhna kitni sari photos lunga Mai thumari..

Abhijeet—accha tou sahab mera mazak udda rahe hai….dekhta hu tu kaise koi photo leta hai , kyuki Mai koi godi void par nahi baithne wala….ary ye koi asli shaadi thode hi hai…

Daya—lekin unhe phasane ke liye , hame sab kuch bilkul real dikhna hai….(trying to relax him) don't worry uss ladki ne pahle bhi bahut sari shaadiya ki hai tou , thumari shaddi valid nahi hogi….tension mat lo Boss…enjoy…

Abhijeet (annoyed) —ary kya enjoy karu Mai…..agar usne kuch gadbad kar di tou…

Daya (naughty)—gadbad vo nahi , tum zarror kar sakte ho….

Abhijeet—abhi batata hu tujhe…ruk jara…

…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

ACP (in strict tone)—kya abhijeet , kitna time le rahe ho , vo log aane wale hai , jaldi ready hokar niche aao…..vo thume dekhne aa rahe hai , mujhe nahi….

Abhijeet comes out in lower & ti-shirt, ACP gets shocked on seeing him …

ACP (shocked)—ye kya….tum abhi tak ready nahi hue…?...

Abhijeet (requesting )—Sir aap meri jahag kisi aur ko Dulha bana dijiye….(Acp looks him in anger…)….mera matlab Sir agar unhe mai pasand nahi aaya tou….Daya tou mera bahut mazak udayega..….nahi sir , Mai Dulhe ka baap ban jaunga lekin Dulha nahi….

ACP—dulhe ka baap Mai hu Abhijeet aur tum hi Dulha banoge , koi aur nahi…..

Abhijeet (sadly)—lekin kyu sir …aap Sachin ya Daya ko Dulha bana dijiye…unko vo log pakka pasand kar lenge….

ACP —Abhijeet tum mujhe mat batao , ki mujhe kya karna hai ….Maine bahut soch samjhkar hi ,thume Dulha chuna hai…..aur ye tum kaise baate kar rahe ho , ki vo log thume pasand nahi karenge….kya Mai nahi janta , ki thumare chahne walo ki list kitni lambi hai…..l know ki ladkiya tum par kitni marti hai …kabhi FF ya IF kholkar dekhna , kitne deewane hai thumare , phir ye criminal ladki thume pasand na kare , aisa ho hi nahi sakta….

Abhijeet—Sir mai janata hu ki , ladkiya mujhe bahut pasand karti hai issliye tou Sir , jyada dar lag raha hai….

ACP (strictly) —ab agr tumne phir se na bolne ki koshish ki na , Mai thume unka ghar jamai bana dunga….samjhe….aur ab jaldi se ready ho jao…

ACP moves out & Abhijeet feels helpless , suddenly Daya comes to him…

Daya (teasing tone) —sun liya na Boss….ab soch lo... ghar jamai banna hai ya ek raat ka Dulha…

Abhijeet (surprised)—tu sab sun raha thaaa.

Daya—maine hi tou Sir ko kaha thaa , ki tum ready nahi ho rahe ho….ab jao acche se tyaar hokar aao , ladki wale thume dehne aane hi wale hai….

Abhijeet (angry) —Daya….(Abhijeet tries to catch his buddy's neck but Daya hurriedly moves out from the room)..

Soon Dolly and her family comes to select Dulha….

Girl's father—Mai hu ladki ka Father ..(signals towards his family members)….ye hai ladki ki Maa aur Bhai…

Girl's mother (signals towards a girl)—aur ye hai hamari beti Dolly…(adds in praising tone)..kitni sundar hai na hamari Dolly…

Salunke—ji …aapne bilkul sahi kaha….

ACP looks him & Salunke feels embarrassed….

ACP opens his mouth to introduce his family but suddenly Freedy comes to welcome them & then start giving introduction of Dulha's family…

Freedy (signals towards ACP Sir)—ye hai lakde ke pita…

Girl's Father (tense)- kya….lakda…..

Girl's mother (serious)—ji hame apni Dolly ke liye ek ladka chahye , koi lakda nahi…

ACP Sir gives an angry glance to Freedy & Dr Salunke tries to make them relax….

Salunke (smiling)—ary aisi baat nahi hai…actually uska matlab thaa….ye hai ladke mera matlab Dulhe ke pita aur ye (signals towards Daya) …(girls' father interrupts before Salunke completes his sentence)…

Girls' father (happy)—hame ladka pasand hai….

CID team gets shocked, at the same time Abhijeet comes there & finds all of them tense & confused…

ACP (tense)—lekin Dulha tou abhi aaya hi nahi…

Girl's Mother (confused)—tou phir (signals towards Daya) ye kaun hai…?..

Daya (softly)—ji Mai , Dulhe ka chota bhai hu…

Salunke seeing Abhijeet & then gives his introduction to girl's family….

Salunke (happy)—ye hai hamara Dulha…

Girl's brother (confuse)—hamara Dulha…

Salunke—wo …mera matlab….(Daya interrupts between him)..

Daya (softly)—inka matlab hai Dulhan ka Dulha….mera bada Bhai Abhijeet…

Abhijeet (trying to save himself)—agar aapko Daya pasand hai , tou koi baat nahi….mujhe koi problem nahi hai…

Girl's family gets tense then that girl ...means, Dolly says on seeing Abhijeet….

Dolly (shy)—ji lekin mujhe tou aap pasand hai…

Daya looks his brother with naughty smile & Abhijeet feels embraassed in front of ACP Sir & Dr Salunke….

Girl's father—theek hai …vaise to aapka Chota beta bhi kuch kam nahi hai …lekin aapko pahle bade ki shadi karni hai aur hamari Dolly ko bhi Dulha pasand hai , tou phir ye rishta pakka….

Salunke (happy)—ha ha bilkul pakka….(gives order to freedy)…ary Ramu jara sabko mithayi tou khilao…

Girl's mother—Ramu….ye aksar servants ka naam Ramu hi kyu hota hai…?...

Sachin (in flow)—aur naam sochne ka time nahi thaa tou…

All looks him with shocked faces & confusion…ACP tries to handle the situation….

ACP—vo uske kahne ka matlab hai ki , isske maa baap ko aur naaam schone ka time nahi mila….uss time yahi naam fashion mei thaa….

Girl's father (surprise)—kamaal hai….uss time ke log bhi fashion ke deewane thee...

Freedy (angry)—uss time se aapka kya matlab hai….Mai koi Dinosaurs ke time ka nahi hu….

Salukne—ary unka matlab vo nahi thaa Freddy…

Dolly (in doubt)—Freddy…

Daya—vo hum pyar se usse Freddy bulate hai….

Dolly—so sweet….(looks at Abhijeet)….aap kuch bol nahi rahe…

Daya (naughty)—vo itna kush hai ki …kuch bol hi nahi paa raha….

Dolly's mother (happy)—sach mei beta..

Abhijeet (helpless)—ji vo…

Salukne—ary lakda Sharma raha hai…

Dolly's family seeing him in confusion & in CID team one in anger and other in surprise….

Salukne (corrected him)—mera matlab Dulha….

Dolly's father—beta thume hamari Dolly pasand hai na…

Daya (teasing tone)—ha Abhijeet…batao na….Bhabi pasand hai na…?..

Abhijeet (looks Daya in anger)—tujhe tou mai baad mei dekhta hu…

Dolly—kahye na….kya mai aapko pasand hu…?...

Abhijeet (shy)—ji…aap mujhe pasand hai…

All feels happy & congratulates each other…

ACP—tou shaadi ki date pakki kar de…..(feels some confusion in girl's side)….mera matlab hum jald se jald apne bade bête ki shaadi karke , sab kuch apni bahu ko soop dena chahte hai…

Dolly's father—ha ha kyu nahi….hum bhi jaldi hi saaf karna chahege….

Salunke (confuse)—saaf….

Dolly (handle the situation)—vo papa ka matlab hai , shaadi ke bahane ghar bhi ssaf ho jayega…

Freedy (surprise)—tou kya aap log , apna ghar roj saaf nahi karte….meri wife tou mujhse roj saffai karati hai….

Dolly's father—bas aap samah lijiye , meri shaadi ke baad ab Dolly ki shadi mei hi ghar saaf hoga….bahut bada ghar hai na…

ACP—tou phir theek hai…agle hafte hi shaadi kar dete hai..

All gets agree & gets busy in marriage preparations…Daya time to time tease Abhijeet regarding Dolly…

On Marriage Day , All are ready & looking wonderful in royal costumes…

Daya —Abhi…jaldi se ready ho jao….Baraat mei Dulha nahi hoga , tou Baraat kaise jayegi…

Abhijeet (angry)—tujhe barrat ki padi hai aur yaha Mai inn kapdo mei garmi se mara ja raha hu….(adds in helpless tone)….yaar ye kaise ajeeb se dress hai aur inn logo ko bhi , Jaipur hi mila thaa shaadi karne ke liye…. …kitni garmi hai yaha…mujhe lagat hai , Mai mandap mei pauchane se pahle hi behosh ho jaunga…

Daya (smiling)—kya Boss…kuch bhi bole ja rahe ho…abhi tou thume uss Dolly se shadi karni hai , behosh tou vo thume karegi vo bhi raat mei….vo movie mei nahi dekha….behosh karke hi tou ghar mei chori karegi aur tabhi hum usse proof ke sath pakad payege…

Abhijeet (annoyed)—ary yaar pata nahi , Mai raat tak kaise khud ko sambhalunga…

Daya (naughty)—aww…itni besbari…Boss ye asli shaadi nahi hai …

Abhijeet (angry)—Daya maar khani hai…ary pagal mai iss dress ki baat kar raha hu….itni garmi mei ye kaise bardast karunga….

Daya—Abhi …aaj tou jaise taise pahan lo but don't worry , jab tum real mei shaadi karoge na , Mai thumare liye special dress ka arrangemet karva dunga…thume bilkul bhi garmi nahi legagi..

Abhijeet—accha... aise kon se dress ka arrangement karega aap…?..

Daya—ary apne freedy ki shaadi ki dress hai na…kal hi freddy bata raha thaa , uski shaddi ki dress phat gayi hai , Mai thumare liye vahi sherwani le aaunga…..mast hawa lagegi..

Abhijeet (annoyed)—Daya tujhe tou mai…

Abhijeet starts beating Daya with cloths…

Daya (enjoying his buddy's anger) —ary Boss thumari costume kharab ho jayegi…

Abhijeet—hone de….lekin Mai aaj thuje nahi chodunga….bahut mazak udaata hai mera…ab batata hu tujhe…jab se ye case mila hai , tune mujhe pareshaan kar rakha hai….

Duo are busy in their naught fight & here Dolly & her gang preparing for their next target & this time their target is CID…...ha ha ha ha….

CID team plays role of Barrati & Daya arranges some local actors as Baraati…

Abhijeet (surprise)—ye itne sare log kaha se mile..

Daya—kiraye ke hai Boss…

Freedy—Abhijeet sir , aapki shaadi mei tou , Baraat bhi kiraye ki hai….

Abhijeet (frustrated)—Freddy , meri sach mei shaddi nahi ho rahi hai….thume yaad dila du ki ye sirf ek natak hai…

Daya (naughty)—lekin thumari Godi par baithe hue pictures bahut acchi aayi hai….vapas jakar Tarika ko zarror dikahunga….vo bechari tou pagal hi ho jayegi thume godi par dekhkar…

Abhijeet (scared)—dekh Daya , agar tune vo photos kisi ko bhi dikhaye tou , yaad rakh Mai bhi kuch kam nahi….samajh raha hai na..

Daya—thek theek hai…

Abhijeet—ha good boy….

Daya (murmur)—tum bas dekhte jao Boss…abhi tou aur bhi maza aana wala hai…jab vo Dolly apna jalwa dikayegi , thumara kya hoga…

….

After marriage , Duo are busy in argument , Sachin & Freddy too joins them…

Abhijeet—dekh Daya , Mai andar nahi ja raha…

Daya—Abhi aise tou uss Dolly ko hum par shak ho jayega…

Freddy—Sir aap andar kyu nahi ja rahe…?

Daya—Freddy thumare Abhijeet sir , uss Dolly se dar rahe hai…

Abhijeet—tum kuch bhi samjho….Mai uske sath akela room mei nahi rahunga…

Freddy—tou kya apni suhagraat par , app pure Mahole ko lekar jayege…

Daya starts laughing & Sachin trying hard to control his laugh..

Abhijeet (shy)—Freddy kya bake ja rahe ho….meri koi shaddi vadi nahi hui hai , tou phir suagraat kaise ho sakti hai….

Daya—Boss…tum dar kyu rahe ho…vo bhi ek lakdi se…

Sachin—lakdi…

Daya—ary mera matlab hai ladki…..ary kuch nahi hoga…kya thume pata nahi …pahle vo sabko behosh karegi aur phir ghar mei chori karegi….daro nahi , uske liye bhi ye shaadi sirf ek drama hai…samjhe..

Abhijeet- - vo tou thek hai….. lekin jab hame pata hai ki vo hame behosh karne wali hai tou …

Suddenly ACP Sir comes there on hearing their loud voices..

ACP—tou ..tou kya…

Abhijet (hesitate) - Sir vo..

ACP - hum sab natak karege…kyuki hame usse sabuto ke sath pakadna hai….issliye hamne sab jahag hidden cameras laga diye hai….aur abhi thumara role khatam nahi hua hai…chalo ab room mei jao…

Abhijeet—Sir vo…

ACP—Abhijeet….it's my order..

Daya smiles on his buddy's condition & Abhijeet moves in room & feeling scared…

Abhijeet—pahli baar kisi disguise mei itna dar lag raha hai….pata nahi kya hoga…iss Dolly ke aane ke baad jaldi se behosh hone ka natak karna padega….ha yahi theek rahega…

Soon Dolly enters in room with a mug in her hands…Abhijeet looks her & feeling uncomfortable…

Dolly (shy)—aap mera wait kar rahe the…

Abhijeet—nahi …matlab ha…nahi…..

Dolly (confuse)- nahi…

Abhijeet—vo kuch nahi….ye aapke hath mei kya hai..milk…

Dolly—nahi…mujhe pata hai aap doodh nahi pite…ye coffee hai…lijiye..

Abhijeet takes that mug with shivering hands..

Dolly (showing concern)—aap theek hai na…

Abhijeet—ha..ha I am fine….

Dolly—theek hai , Mai change karke aati hu…

Abhijeet gets scared & a shout comes out from his mouth…

Abhijeet—nahi…

Dolly—ji….

Abhijeet—vo ….vo ha kyu nahi….bahut garmi hai na…

Dolly—aapko AC mei bhi garmi lag rahi hai…

Abhijeet—nahi vo….aap jaye change kar lijiye…

Dolly goes for change, Abhijeet throws that coffee in flower pot & on other side Daya smiles on seeing his buddy's condition through a hidden camera….

Soon Dolly comes & gets shocked..

Dolly—aapne itni jaldi coffee pi bhi li….

Abhijeet—ha….thanks…

Dolly comes close to him & sit beside him on bed , Abhijeet feels uncomfortable & she notice sweat drops on his forehead….

Abhijeet (thinking)—ary yaar….ye tou mere pass hi aakar baith gayi…lagta hai , ab natak shuru karna padega…

Dolly—aapko bahut paseena aa raha….

Abhijeet picks up glass from table, placed near bed & drink whole in one go…

Dolly (surprise)—coffee ke upar pani….ye kaisa combition hai…

Abhijeet—vo…..

Abhijeet feels drowsy & fell down on bed…

Dolly—lo…. ho gaya kaam….ab mera kaam shuru…

…

…..

Next morning , Abhijeet comes out from his room rubbing his eyes & seeing all of them in confusion….

Freddy—Sir aap tou, raat mei ghode bechkar hi so gaye…kitna uthaya aapko… lekin aap tou hile tak nahi…

ACP (angry)—kaha thaa maine sone ki acting karni hai , tou phir tumne Dolly ki , di hui coffee kyu pi…?

Abhijeet (innocently)—Sir maine uski di coffee nahi pi…Mai tou acting hi karne wala thaa , par pata nahi muje kaise neend aa gayi…

ACP—ha …aur vo bhi itni gahri…pata hai mujhe …..sara din tum pareshaan the , tou socha behosh hokar sabko pareshaan karta hu….pata hai kitni tension ho gayi thee hame…par thume kya , hamare sharp shine tou ghode bechkar so rahe thee…

Abhijeet (confuse)—lekin Mai…so kaise gaya..?

ACP—khair , hamne unlogo ko sabuto ke sath pakad liya hai aur aaj hi unhe Mumbai le jana hai….shaam ko hum vapas ja rahe hai …tyaar rahna…(looks at Sachin)…chalo Sachin..

Abhijeet—Mai so kaise gaya….kuch samajh hi nahi aa raha..

Daya—kya Boss…kyu itna pareshaan ho rahe ho , jo puchna hai mujhse pucho na…

Abhijeet—tujhe kya pata…(soon he realised something)….matlab uss pani mei , tune kuch milaya thaa…

Daya—vo thume itna paseena jo aa raha thaa….subah se pareshaan ho rahe the , tou maine socha , apne Bhai ko thoda rest hi de du…issliye pani mei neend ki goli mila di….

Abhijeet (angry)—aur vo bhi , ACP Sir ko bina bataye…aur ab vo mujhe suna rahe hai , ki maine uss Dolly ki di hui Coffee pi thee….

Daya (naughty)—ary ha Dolly se yaad aaya…jante ho Boss , vo thume sach mai pasand karne lagi hai…..

Abhijeet—Daya , ab tu sach mei maar khayega…

Daya (ready to run)—aur maine usse kah bhi diya…

Abhijeet (shocked)—kya…?

Daya (smiling)—yahi …ki tum uske jail se lootne ka intezaar karoge…you love her too….

Abhijeet looks him in anger & Daya starts running in house…

Abhijeet—ab tou tu gaya Daya…(and Abhijeet starts running behind him)…

Daya (naughty)—Boss ….kitni pyari Jodi "Abhijeet aur Dolly"….ha ha ha ha…

…..

Whole house is echoing with Duo's laughing & teasing voices….

… **THE END** ….

…

…

Wow….mujhe tou iss nakali Shaadi mei bahut maza aaya aur aapko…?...

 **So now time to rate the story….process tou aapko pata hi hai….maximum marks is ' 5 '  
**

Tho chaliye "Review" option par click kijiye aur story ko marks dijiye …and can you guess, who is the Writer of this naughty story…?...agar aapko pata hai , tou zarror batana…

I'll come on Tuesday with next entry…but Friends, marks dena na bhoole…

Always be happy….

….

 **ROCKING DUO.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello friends …..hope you are enjoying this **"DUO CONTEST"** …Friends to make this Contest successful , I need your support …so dear friends keep supporting me  & give your contribution to Bring Back our Duo in limelight….

 **Sumera Ali** —Dear, IF means India Forum….this is a site & at CID India Forum , you can meet with so many CID fans & Duo fans ...On FF , you can read & review stories but on IF , you can share pictures related to CID & Duo , can chat with CID Fans , read & write stories & can participate in so many Contests organized at Forum…recently on CID India Forum, all CID Fans had Celebrated Aditya Sir (Abhijeet) Birthday ….You can read written updates too of current episodes on forum….Really an Amazing Site…

… **..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…**

… **..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **Now , Let's move towards our 3** **rd** **Entry…..**

… **.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,* " DUO CONTEST "*,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,(*Funny Stories*)…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

… **.**

 **Entry – 3**

…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.*... **." Trouble hee Trouble "….*...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **...**

 _Daya Sir is Undercover with Asha/Tasha... They Play the Role of DOMINATING WIFE and BECHARA HUSBAND..._

 _Rest of Team is on Audio Conference with Video Surveillance of Party Area, where They can Watch the Happenings as well Talk to them...!_

Voice 1: Jaanu, haan .

Voice 2 (with Shy): kya Boss .

Abhijit: kya Boss kya, Kaha tha na Jaanu .

Daya: aik bhi Ghulab jamun Khany Nahi diya, Ice Cream bhi Mana , yehi Bolti rahi (imitate Asha tone) Jaanu, Sugar barh gayii tou, You are Diabetic na My Darling .

Abhijit (laughing ): hahahhahahaha, (teasing) kafi Romantic Avtaar mein thi .

Daya: aur kya .

Abhijit: aur Tu bhi Kuch Kum Nahi tha, Jaaty sath tou Us ka hath bagal mein ly liya tha .

Daya (with wink): Meri bhi tou Jaanu hee thi na .

Abhijit (laughing wholeheartedly): hahahahha .

Daya: wesy, (confusingly) Tumhein ye sub kesy Pata chala ?

Abhijit (raising collar): wo apna tou kuch aisa hee hay Daya .

Daya: ary, batao na .

Abhijit: Hum Logun nay Us Party pr Camera Fix kiya hua tha .

Daya: What ?

Abhijit: haan.. Sub ko hee Mr and Mrs Gunjan-wala sy Mil kr acha hee laga .

Daya: matlab... Sir ny bhi Dekha tha ?

Abhijit: arry Sir kya, Salunkhe Sir, Main, Freddy, Sudhakar .

Daya: Boss, ye Bilkul Ghalat kiya tha Tum Logun ny .

Abhijit: kya Ghalat , ain, (angry) Surveillance krni thi na .

Daya: haan, magar Party ki .

Abhijit (with Sweet tone): wohi tou ki thi.

Daya Spade the Quillas while Abhijeet went Back to Memory Lane after seeing His Friend Angry face while a Small Sweet Smile covered His Lips .

It was Year, 1999, CID Mumbai moving in its Tracks of Crimes and Catching Criminals and in this, CID Team got a News about Few Smuggler s attending a Private Party organized in a Big Businessman Farm House where must be any Deal will happens .

Here in CID Bureau, Daya and Asha played as a Established Business Couple in Disguise where Asha played a Dominating Wife and Daya as a Bechara Husband so Preparation of their Disguise going on in Hurry as They got the Tip in Last Moment so They have No time to Move to their House for Changing or Arranging Some Accessories .

Asha in a Golden colored Artificial and Real Gold Heavy Jewelry Combination with Silk Saari and High Heals little Loose in Her Feet which Freddy arranged from His Wife while Daya was wearing a Formal Pant, Shirt, Coat and Tie .

He was looking really Weird as except Pant, Nothing was of Him as His Shirt was Not Matched with the Coat and Tie Borrowed by ACP Sir so Abhijit gave Him His Shirt which looking really Good in Color Contrast but Not in Size, Daya after wearing it say;

Daya (to Abhijit): Sir, (looking Skin tight Fitting of Shirt with) thori Tight hy .

Abhijit (casually): haan Tum thory Moty ho na .

Daya (Shyly): kya Sir, aap bhi (sweetly) bas thora sa Fluffy hun .

Abhijeet Chocked His Laugh on that FLUFFY but as the Time was Limited so They were Moving to Venue in Sudhakar Heading who Played Role of their Driver in Disguise too .

Daya and Asha sat on Car, during Journey, Asha feeling Daya Discomfort either She also feeling Discomfort in such Heavy Bangles so say.

Asha: Freddy bhi lagta hay, (looking at Her Jewels with) Apni Wife ki Poori Jewelry hee utha laaya .

Daya: haan, Meri tou Shirt, (pulling His Shirt with) Abhijit Sir keh rahy thy, chaly ga, Coat kay ander hy, pr aajeeb .

Sudhakar: aa gaya, (Both Stepping down and Sudhakar added) Main yahein rahun ga aas pass .

Both nodded and went inside the Venue, Merging themselves and in that when Daya surrounded by Some Businessman Community , an Unexpected Laugh really makes Him Troubled as His Shirt Button tore and Drop on another Man Desert Cup .

An Outburst of Laugh really makes Bureau Hall Lively as Three Senior and one Junior Officer were in Laughing Session after that Scene where Daya was in Complete Shock .

Daya: ohhh .

Abhijit: Kha ly ga Wo .

Daya: Sir .

He was in Extreme Trouble as the Man fills His Spoon with Desert having that Button and before He eats it, ACP Sir Contacted Asha Ear Piece with .

ACP: Asha, Daya kay pass jao, thora Daantoo Daptoo Usy, Tum Dominating Wife ho .

Asha: Jee Sir, Shoes Loose hain tou baar baar Pair sy Nikl ja rahy hain , abhi main carpet mein Phanse kr Girty Girty Bachi, agar Mera Daant toot jata tou .

All Exchanged Glance and really Smiling Broadly on that Sad Incident which will Not happen with their Officer, Abhijit backed with ;

Abhijit: acha, abhi jao .

Asha rushed and started Clutter little Relax Daya, She really Angry over Daya Ignoring the Presence of All as;

Asha: kya hua Gunjan, arry ye kya, Ice Cream .

Daya (tense): nahi nahi, wo tou ye Mehta Sahab Kha .

Asha (angry ): itny Bholy Mut Banyey, Samjhti hun Main, Chup kay Kha rahy hongy aur abhi Mujhy Dekhty hee Pyala Mehta Sahab kay Hath mein dy diya .

Mehta Sahib: arry nahi Bhabi Jee, ye tou Main hee Kha .

Asha: kya Mr Mehta, (sternly) Mr's Gunjanwala .

Mr Mehta makes Face on that Comment while when taking the Spoon again turns Daya Tense who Murmur with Tension as;

Daya: Abhijit Sir ka Button .

ACP: hey Bhagwaan .

He doesn't know but He picked that Button from the Spoon Entering inside Mr. Mehta Mouth and Gulp that Button inside His Mouth, Broke the Laughter inside Bureau Main hall where Abhijeet Coffee also spills on his Wrist , whereas Asha started again ;

Asha: ye kya Gunjan, (angry) Ice Cream Nahi Mila tou Bunti Kha lii, haan .

Daya: wo wo.

Another Man: arry ab Jany bhi dijyey Mr's Mehta, Parties mein itna tou Chal jata hy .

Daya: I m Sorry Mr's.

Asha (turned with): hunh .

She turned and if Daya would not Grab Her arm, She fell in Floor as her Saari struck on Her Heals again, Abhijit murmur ;

Abhijet: Bach gaya Daant .

Here Daya and Asha Recovering from that while Daya taken out that Button from his mouth and after wiping it from His Handkerchief, Wrapped it in it and Save it in His pant Pocket in Relax Sigh .

ACP Sir started really Angrier over Daya who wore such Tight Shirt on this Important Party, He was Telling Salunkhe Sir as;

ACP: ye Daya bhi na, (harshly) Zarurat kya thi, itni Tight Shirt Pehanny ki .

Salunkhe: wesy ACP Sahab (confusingly) kabhi Daya ko aisy Kaprun mein Dekha Nahi hy tou aaj .

Abhijeet (interrupts with): Sir, Wo Meri Shirt hy (All Shocked ) (Abhijeet in Low tone ) Daya ki Shirt, Coat aur Tie sy Match nahi ho rahi thi aur Party Kafi Elite Class ki thi tou Main ny Usy Apni Shirt dy dii .

Freddy: jis ka Button Daya Sir Kha gaye .

Abhijeet Embarrassed while Both Heads Smiles , now They saw Daya and Asha over Dinner Table and Daya really Enjoying Biryani Bindaas giving ACP Sir Disappointment as;

ACP: Hey Bhagwaan, ho gaya Kalyaan .

Asha (coming to Daya Sweetly): Darling .

Daya turned Red in Shyness gives Cute Smiles on All Faces, He Completely Lower Down His Head while Asha again;

Asha (showing Him Angry Eyes with): kya kr rahy ho Jaanu (Daya turned More Red deepened Smiles on All Faces, Asha adds) itna Cholesterol . Dekh rahy hain, Jub Beemaar parein gy tou, isi liye Main Aap ko kisi Party mein nahi lay jati .

Daya: pr, main beemaar kub para .

Asha: ahan, tou 3 saal pehlay kisi 100 Temperature hua tha (Daya really takes sad sigh ) (Asha again) keh diijyey kay Main ghalt hun, nahi nahi bolye .

Daya: Mauqa mily jub na .

Asha (rash): acha tou ab ye bhi Ilzaam laga dein kay Aap ki Biwi nay Aap ky Bolnay pr Pabandi laga dii hay, Munh band kr diya hy aap ka, aaa, ooo krty hain Aap .

Voice's: hahahahhahaha. .

Salunkhe: ye Asha bhi na, Sach mein Dominating wife lug rahi hy .

ACP: aur Bechary Husband ki Halat tou Dekho.

Abhijt: abhi tak Biryani ka Teesra Bite nahi ly paaya .

Freddy: aur Raita bhi .

Another Businessman (coming ahead to Protect Daya with): arry Mr's Gunjanwala, kya Aap bhi, (to Daya) arry Gunjanwala Sahab, ye lijye, Gulab Jaman .

Daya (with Happy tone): Bilkul .

Asha (now seeing Rash in others eyes for Herself so in Sugar coated tone): Jaanu, malum hy Kal hee Dr nay kaha tha (taking Gulab Jaman from His Fingers and placed back it on Bowl with) Sugar kitni High hy na Aap ki, You are Diabetic na Jaanu .

Other Businessman: arry Chorye Mr's Gunjanwala, ye sub tou chalta rehta hy .

Daya: Chorye Mr. Ramesh, ye Biwiyaan bhi na .

A Small Smile appeared on Lips of Sr. Inspector Abhijeet after listening that Biwiyaan as He knew How much Courage His Shy Junior Collected to Say This Sentence .

Here Daya and Asha Together Standing while still Team found that No One was Missing Chance to Keep their Eyes on Entrance and Exit for Slipping Those Smugglers .

Asha Roaming while Daya tried to Close the Button of His Coat so atleast His Shirt Missing Button was Not coming on Any one's eyes and in that, Mr. Ramesh Wife Approached Him and started Talking, Suddenly said;

Mr's Ramesh: arry, (Shockingly) Aap ki Shirt Phat gayii Shayed .

Daya trying to Hide it and His Head Hit with Mr's Ramesh Head as She is Lower in Height from Daya and now started Screaming;

Mr's Ramesh: Mr. Gunjanwala ny Mujh pr Attack krny ki Koshish ki .

Daya (shocked): ary .

Mr's Ramesh: aur nahi tou Kya, Mujhy Takker Maar dii .

Asha (coming there after Hearing Clutter with): matlab kya hy, aap ka, Haan (to Daya) Kyun Gunjan Kya hua .

Daya: Main ny bas Sar neechy kiya tha .

Asha (angry): kyun, Pair Choony thy kya In ky .

Daya Confusingly Nodded and Mr's Ramesh started Shouting while Bureau Hall Filling with Smiles and Cheers .

The Argument started and Heating Up, Both CID Officers feeling that Mr's Ramesh Creating this Fight to Safe Someone .

Daya and Asha still Dealing that Fight but side by side keeping their Eyes on Exit and Suddenly got a Couple Slipping so rushed behind them Outside .

Daya Running Behind either looking Tired and Dull as His Shirt More Two Buttons Tore, while He Displaced His Tie and taken out His Shirt from His Trouser while Up His Sleeves of Coat .

Asha really in Trouble to Run Fast in that Heavy Jewelry and Silk Saari even in High Heal which Every time Grabbed Her Saari and Trying to Dash Her a lot...

In that, Sudhakar rushed out from His Car and Grabbing them and meantime CID Officers with their Heads Joint them...

All Look at the Disguised Couple where Asha Scolding Daya who moved Fast to Catch Culprit although Forgetting Asha who sat on Footpath and taken Out Her Saari from Her High Heal and Daya in Helpless manner Trying to Standing Her because Crowd behind them, while Team does not coming to them so They still in their Disguise Avtar; Salunkhe Sir gives the Proper Wordings to these Two as;

Salunkhe: Sach mein Bechara Husband aur Dominating Wife hee lug rahy hain Dono .

All Look at Him and started Laughing as really now Daya Picking Asha either Wiping His Cloths even Trying to Hide His Button Tooti Shirt .

Next day, Daya get back the Coat, Tie to ACP Sir with Proper Ironing after Washing while Shirt to Abhijit who tried to Check the Button, which coming out on His Hand again, heard Sad tone;

Daya: Sir, wo Mujhy Seena nahi aata na, tou Main ny Glue laga kr Button laga diya tha aur Do Buttons Alug Color kay hain, kyunkay Wo najany kahan Gir gaye (sadly) Mily hee nahi .

Abhijit Smilingly Secure that shirt as He did not Wear it again but stll its found in His wardrobe Formal Outfits Section .

Abhijit coming back in Current feeling a Jerk as Quillas stopped at Petrol Pump, Look at His Friend who in these Years Changed Lots of Hair Styles, Facial Looks, Cloths but still His " Fluffiness " gives Him Extra Mark in His Smartness brings a Sweet Smile on His Face . :-) :-)

…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

OMG …. Daya Sir tou sach mei Bechare husband lag rahe the... . ...…so sweet story…

So Friends , aapko kaise lagi ye pyari se story….?

 **So now, time to rate the story….process tou aapko pata hi hai….maximum marks is ' 5 '**

Tho chaliye "Review" option par click kijiye aur story ko marks dijiye …and can you guess, who is the Writer of this naughty story…?...agar pata hai tou zarror batana…

I'll come soon with next entry…don't forget to give marks on this story.…

Always be happy….

….

 **ROCKING DUO.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello friends , how are you…?….hope Good…

Thank you so much friends for reading & rating on Contest stories…Special Thanks From My side to all Readers who are taking part in rating process & to motivate all the Participants in the form of giving marks on their stories….

 **Masooma ansari93 , rapunzel313 , Maitreyi , rahul , Luv duo ND Purvi , salmazhv , sania313 , Angelbetu , minimicky951 , abhirika and duo's princess , JUNGLI-CAT , FAD , BT , loveduo , Bulbul22 , priya , salja , Hinsha , Abhi-Ya-fan , SGJ , harshhoney , Sumera Ali , mansi , Crazy-MD's , RAI-THE-NIGHTQUEEN , Ankita , artanish , Daya's lover , Meow RK** …..

 **And All GUEST reviewers…**

 **Thank you so much**..

 _ **Let's move towards our 4th Entry...**_

…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,…*DUO CONTEST*,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..**

… **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,*,(FUNNY STORIES)*…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **Entry - 4**

… **.*…*PAGALPANTI*,,,,,,,,,*….**

A guy was sleeping in his room  
but another guy came there  
Guy 2- abe uth  
guy 1-yaar sone de naa  
guy 2-bohot so liya subah ho g** hai ab uth  
guy 1-kya hai yaar jaa naa sone de yaar Daya  
Daya- -Abhijeet kitna soega ab uth bhi jaa  
But there was no response from Abhijeet's side  
So Daya went to washroom and brought a bucket of water

and threw it on Abhijeet

Abhijeet- what the hell...yeh kya hai Daya main tujhe chodunga nahi  
Daya-pehle pakad toh le

and Daya ran outside

Abhijeet ran behind him

Daya ran towards garden area  
Abhijeet too went there  
and he just picks the pipe which was kept for watering the plants  
and switch on the water c***

and within a second Daya was in the same state as Abhijeet  
soon they started enjoying it  
And they started playing in the water  
having fun  
Abhijeet-ab chal yaar bureau bhi toh jana hai  
Daya- are main toh batana bhool hi gaya...aaj maid nahi aane wali hai toh yeh jo ghar ki halat hai naa use hume sudharna hoga  
Abhijeet- haan thik hai  
They went towards the hall and saw the mess  
they remember how the partied yesterday with all their friends  
And because of that  
soft drink cans were scattered here and there  
ice cream cups were kept on sofa  
popcorn cones were scattered here and there  
pizza box were kept near the table  
They headed towards the kitchen  
and kitchen was in the same state , they knew they have to clean all the mess

so they cleaned it all

Both of them were really tired

Abhijeet- yaar ab itni mehnat karne ke baad bureau jana hai...kaash aaj bureau se chutti mil jati  
suddenly Daya's phone rang  
Daya- acp sir  
he picks up the phone  
and after talking he cuts the call  
Daya -Abhijeet. ...acp sir ne urgently bureau bulaya hai  
Abhijeet-yaar yeh acp sir bhi naa  
he quickly went took shower abd got ready  
when he came back

he saw Daya sleeping on the couch  
Abhijeet was shocked  
he just went there and shook Daya  
Abhijeet-Daya utho yaar bureau jana hai  
Daya -aaahh (while yawning) are boss aaj acp sir ne hume chutti di hai  
Abhijeet- kya ? ? Toh tumne mujhse jhoot bola  
Daya- jhoot nahi bola ...main toh bus mazak kar raha  
tha  
Abhijeet-kya mazak?

Daya-haan yaar mujhe pata tha agar main tumhe batata ki aaj chutti hai toh tum wapas so jaate isiliye  
Abhijeet-daya ke bacche main teri bohot pitayi karunga  
Daya-yaar Abhijeet abhi mere bacche kaha hue hai aur waise bhi mujhe bohot neend aa rahi hai jab lunch ready ho jaye toh mujhe bula lena  
Abhijeet-lunch...  
He takes the cushion and hits daya  
Daya-bus kar yaar...accha chal aaj hum saath milkar lunch banate hai  
Abhijeet-thik hai chal  
Daya-waise hum log banayenge kya  
Abhijeet-noodles  
Daya-good idea  
they went to the kitchen  
and boils the noodles  
As they boils it  
Daya takes some noodle and throw it on abhijeet  
who was chopping veggies  
Abhijeet too throw it on Daya  
and soon they started playing with noodles  
and soon all the noodles were on the floor  
Abhijeet-ab kya kare humne toh saare noodles phek diye  
Daya-ek kaam karte hai kuch order kar dete hai  
Abhijeet-ok main abhi pizza order karta hu

Abhijeet orders some pizza  
after sometime  
Daya-yaar pizza ab tak aaya kyu nahi  
Abhijeet-haan yaar bohot bhook lag rahi hai  
delivery boy come to deliver pizza  
so on the door he met Shreya and Tarika  
so they takes the pizza  
and went in  
Abhijeet-tum yaha  
Tarika-waise toh hum tumhe surprise dene aaye the par tum logo ko toh pehle se pata tha ki hum aa rahe hai  
Daya and Abhijeet look at each other  
Daya-pata tha?  
Shreya-haan tabhi toh aap logo ne humare liye yeh pizza order kiya  
Tarika -its my favourite

and they both eats the whole pizza  
and Abhijeet and Daya were sitting there  
They were really hungry  
soon Shreya and Tarika left  
Abhijeet-yaar bohot bhook lagi hai  
Daya-haan yaar saara pizza toh woh dono kha gaye ab hum kya karenge  
Abhijeet-phir se pizza order kar dete hai  
Daya-phir se order karenge toh kitna time lagega hume hi kuch karna hoga  
Abhijeet-ghar par hi khichdi banate hai  
Daya-khichdi. ...eeewww  
Abhijeet-tere paas koi better idea hai  
Daya-nahi.  
Abhijeet-toh phir chal  
they made khichdi and Abhijeet sing a song …..

Abhijeet—Sikwa nahi kisi se , kisi se gila nahi….

Naseeb mei thee, khichdi bass…humko mila vahi….

Suddenly plate fall down on floor & Duo looked each other with shock…

Daya—Boss ab tho khichdi bhi gayi…

The whole house filled with Duo's laughing sound…

…..

THE END.

Poor Duo…. Kichdi bhi khane ko nahi mili..chalo koi baat nahi , l am making Khofta at my home , so Dear Duo , today you are invited at my home for Lunch…

Naughty & sweet story….friends this story is written by a non-Duo writer…. this is her first Duo story…& really a very good attempt …..

So Friends , aapko kaise lagi ye pyari se story….?

 **So now, time to rate the story….process tou aapko pata hi hai….maximum marks is ' 5 '**

Tho chaliye "Review" option par click kijiye aur story ko marks dijiye …and can you guess, who is the Writer of this sweet story…?...agar pata hai tou zarror batana…

I'll come soon with next entry…don't forget to give marks on this story.…

Always be happy….

….

 **ROCKING DUO.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Friends….how are you..?...l hope fit & fine :-)…..I wants to say thanks to all readers who gave marks on last entry..:-)

 **Guest , masooma ansari , Daya's lover , harshhoney , guest , SGJ , abhirika and duo's princess , BT , sania313 , Love duo , RAI THE NIGHTQUEEN , GD , Hinsha , sikha Sharma ,rapunzel 313…**

 **Thank you so much friends..:-)**

… **..*…..***

… **.*DUO CONTEST*…..**

… *** (Funny Stories ) *…..**

 **Entry – 5**

… **.**

… *** MY BUDDY *…**

Daya was sitting on the couch with a bored face and was shuffling channels. He was shot 2 bullets on chest and his leg was also injured. He was given 2 weeks bed rest and leave. But for a tough cop like him it was not possible to sit in home. But his strict brother forbade him even to touch the knob of the main door. So he had no other choice than sitting at home . Now it became really irritating for him. He threw the remote and got up . He went to the reading room and started reading a book. Suddenly his eyes caught a diary which front page had his and his bro's smiling photograph . He was curious and and took the diary .

Daya POV : Boss ki diary . Aur tasveer mere sath. Hmm lagta hai humari kuch hogi. Pdhane mai burai kya hai.

He smiled big and started reading . There Abhijeet wrote some of their moments some photographs and so on. In a page there was written " Good sided of my daya less Daya " . Daya ' s eyebrow curved and he started reading . He was smiling while he read his good qualities . But soon as he went ahead , his smile turned upside down reding further as it said... .

" Daya. Hai toh ye uska hee naam , per naam ke sath dill ke koI connection nahi hai. Iske na kisipe daya hee nahi ata. Sabse pehele ye bechara criminals ko itna zor se thappad marta hai ki unlogoke daaton se piano bajne lagta hai. Aur bechara darwaza . tch. Pata nahi 19 salo mai kitna bechara darwaza toda hai isne. tch tch. Bechara darwaza. Bohot dard hota hoga na unlogoko. Likin ye mere 100 haat ke darwaza ko samajh thodi na ata hai. Lag jata hai todne mai "

Daya smirked reading those and went further.

"Aur mujpe toh ye rehem hee nahi karta. Chal chalke rawan se dant mujhe hee khana padta hai . Aur mahashai wo toh aise shakal bana leta hai ki use kuch nahi pata. Bas. abhi abhi paida hua hai . Aur itna khata hai mere liye bachta hee nahi. Han thoda bachta hai , per uske chale toh wo bhi kha le. Bhukhad hai na ek number ki. 10 logoke khana eksath khata hai.

Daya smirked with a serious expression .

" Aur ladki ke mamle mai ? iss mamle mai toh mere bhai khud hee neyi naweli dulhan hai. Aaj tak ek bhi ladki se flirt nahi kar paya. Ekdin case ke douran karna pada tha . Pankaj ne batya flirt toh karraha tha per pair kamp raha tha. Lal padh jata hai ye , agar koi ladki ise koi complement sunaye toh. Isliye ye mere lal tamatar hai. haha. "

Reading the whole diary he closed it and smirked with a evil grin.

…

One Sunday , Abhijeet was doing some file work in his room. Suddenly he heard Daya calling him. He immediately went and found him standing before a room.

Abhijeet : Han Daya. Bolo kya chahiye ?

Daya : Boss mujhe ek important paper chahiye tha. Wo iss room mai hai . Per ye lock toh jam hogeyi. Ab mere pair pe bhi chot ayi hai aur chati pe bhi. Kaise todu ? Tum help kar doge please?

Abhijeet. : Arey ittisi baat. Bas abhi deta hu.

Saying this Abhijeet smiled and Daya moved back with a naughty smile. Abhijeet broke the door and smiled big looking at him.

Daya : Kabhi socha nahi tha khudke gharke darwaza bhi todna padega .

Abhijeet : Han wo toh hai. Kuch aur chahiye ?

Daya : Nahi boss. Tum aapna kaam karo.

Saying This Daya smiled at him . Abhijeet noticed a different shine in his eyes, but he smiled too and went.

Daya grinned big and went from there without entering the room.

.…

Abhijeet came home exhausted and got fresh. He found Daya on computer and went to him.

Abhijeet : Khaa lia na tumne thik se ?

Daya : Han boss. Ekdam pet bharke kha lia. Chalo ab tum jald se kha lo.

Saying this both went towards dining and Abhijeet got shocked seeing too much food on table.

Abhijeet : Daya ! yesab keya hai ? Ye ek insaan ke khana hai ya das ( 10 ) logo ki ?

Daya : Keya boss kuch bhi . Maine itna hee toh khaya abhi abhi. Aaj Purvi half day leave leke hum donoke liye itna khana banake geyi hai. Dekho tumhe saab khatam karna hai.

Abhijeet : Per Daya itna khaana ... Kaise ?

Daya : Boss reserve bhi nahi kar sakte . Refrigerator kharab hai. Purvi itni payar se. apni bhaiyo ke liye banake geyi hai half day leke. Please khaa lo. ajao baitho.

Then he made Abhijeet sit and somehow made him finish all the foods.

Late at night Abhijeet was found in the washroom and result was next day he got a full day leave.

Same day, in the morning

Abhijeet : Tere waja se , tere waja se aaj mere iss haal hui hai.

Daya : Maine kya kia boss?

Daya's extra innocent face made Abhijeet more angry.

Abhijeet : Accha? Bohot bhola bnaraha hai aab ? Teri toh..

Their talk was interrupted by the door bell. Abhijeet opened the door and there waiting was his worst nightmare. Their neighbour Shanya who had a huge crush on Abhijeet , was grinning big standing there.

Abhijeet : j..j..ji batayiye Shanaya ji.

Shanaya : ( With shy smile) Ji main bas apko thank you bolne ke liye ayi thi.

Shanaya said which made Abhijeet confused and widened Daya's naughty smile.

Abhijeet : Thank you ?

Shanaya : Han. Wo Daya sir ne bola ki aapne kaha ki main iss dress mai ( turning red ) hot or beautiful lagti hu . Iss compliment ke liye. Thank you.

Abhijeet(shocked) : Keya ? ! M..m..maine aisa ka..kab kaha ?

Shanaya : Unhone ye bhi bataya tha ki...

She was cut by Daya ,

Daya : Ki khud kaha lekin baad mai mannse inkar karega. Kyu ? ...sahi kaha tha na ?

Shanaya : Bilkul.

Abhijeet gave Daya a deadly glace and Daya suppressed his laughter.

Shanaya : Main sach mai...

Abhijeet : Excuse me.

Abhijeet said cutting her and ran towards the washroom. Shanaya gave Daya a confused look while Daya smiled with naughtiness. After a while Abhijeet came back and received a naughty smirk from Daya .

shanaya : Are you ok ? Aise bhaga keu ?

Abhijeet. : W..w..wo A..ACP sir ka phone tha toh isliye . Sorry.

Shanaya : It's ok Abhijeet ji. So main puch rahi thi ki...

Abhijeet : I'm sorry. Excuse Me.

Abhijeet again cut her and went running suppressing his belly. This time she gave him a weird look .. He came back after 3 minutes .

Shanaya : Do you have a bad tummy today ?

Abhijeet : Ha..Matlab nahi. Matlab Ha. Nahi nahi . Matlab h..nahi.

Daya : Han. Aaj inki halat thodi kharab hai.

Shanaya : Oh. Accha. Then I should come later. Bye.

Abhijeet : Han , bye.

Shanaya was going and stooped midway and turned with ,

Shanaya : By the way , Get well soon.

Abhijeet : Thanks.

When she went Abhijeet turned towards Daya.

Daya : Waise boss , kuch din pehele bereham ke tarha darwaja koun toda ?

Abhijeet ' s eyes became wide and he stared at Daya .

Daya : Aur kal 10 logo ka khana ek sath koun khaya ? Aur thodi der pehele ek ladki ke samne bakra koun bana ?

Daya said with naughtiness and it took Abhijeet few seconds to understand the whole thing.

Abhijeet : Iska matlab Dayaa ?!

Daya already fled from there and when Abhijeet started running, he though the best direction for him was towards the washroom!

 **THE END.**

…..

….

OMG …Daya ka plan tou sach mei zabardast thaa…bahut hi badhiya…..

So guys aapko kaisi lagi ye naughty si story….?..& can you guess , who is the writer of this naughty story...?...batana zarror...

 **Guys , this is the last entry of Fuuny Genre ….so don't forget to give marks on this story too….and the readers who didn't take part in rating process till now , this is a request to all of them, please give marks on all 5 entries….you can give marks for all 5 stories till Monday at 2 pm** …..

 _I'll come soon with results….so dear readers... active or silent, this is a request to you all for make this contest successful , please take part in rating process….You all are Judges for this Contest, so use your judgment powers and give marks to the stories…..your support motivate the participants & me too_…

 _ **After announcement of Results of Funny Stories , I'll come with Non-Investigative stories but need your support….keep supporting me guys….meet you soon with Results…**_

 **ROCKING DUO.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my dear Friends…..As you all know , we've successfully completed our first step of

"DUO STORY CONTEST" i.e…First category of " Duo Story Contest " ….I wants to say Thanks to All Participants & Readers who has taken part in this Funny Story Contest….& **Today l am here to announce the Results of "DUO STORY CONTEST" of FUNNY Genre….**

Now I am going to introduce you with our Participants of Funny Story Contest….

*….*…*…*…*…..*

Ooooooooo*ooooooooooo*oooooooooo*oooooooooo*oooooooooooo*oooooo

 **1-** _ **Dada (GD)….**_ **2-** _ **minimicky951**_ **…3-** _ **krispy krissane**_ **…..4-** _ **abhirika and duo's princess**_ **…**

… ***…..*.*…*…..*…**

 **Now the Results….**

 **Entry 1- " Sohniya ek Samosa khila dy " Written by Dada (GD)**

 **Marks - 93.5**

… **..**

 **Entry 2- " Criminal Dulhan " Written by minimicky951**

 **Marks— 94.45**

…

 **Entry 3- " Trouble hee Trouble " Written by Dada (GD)**

 **Marks— 96.5**

… **.**

 **Entry 4- " PAGALPANTI " Written by krispy krissane**

 **Marks— 69.7**

…

 **Entry 5- " MY BUDDY " Written by abhirika and duo's princess**

 **Marks— 75.45**

 ***…*….*…..***

 ***…*)))))))))))))))))))))))))*************(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((*…***

 **Winners Names of " DUO STORY CONTEST " of funny genre...  
**

 **Ist Position goes to - *** _ **Dada (GD)* For Story "Trouble hee Trouble"**_

… _ **.**_

 **IInd Position goes to –-*** _ **minimicky951* For Story "Criminal Dulhan" & * Dada (GD)* For Story "Sohniya ek Samosa Khila Dy "**_

…

 **IIIrd Position goes to –-*** _ **abhirika and duo's princess * For Story " MY BUDDY" & **_

_*** krispy krissane**_ *** For Story " PAGALPANTI"**

… **..**

… **..**

 ****************CONGRATULATIONS *************To All The Winners From Bottom Of My Heart & From Readers Side Too…..bcz I am A Reader Too..**

 ****** C**O**N**G**R**A**T**U**L**A**T**I**O**N**S********************

Friends , I hope you enjoyed this **Funny Story Contest** ….and now time to move ahead one more step…yes…. now time comes to enjoy **Non Investigative Stories on Duo** …..and I am hoping Reader's support this time too….

 **I'll come soon with "Non Investigative stories" & I promise you guys , you all will definitely enjoy those stories too…..**

 _Vaise tou guys, when I asked you for your support , I always finds less response….but its ok…_

 _Vo kahte hai na…. " hame bass koshish karte rahna chahye , baki jo ho dekha jayega….at least there will be a satisfaction in our heart that we tried …"_

 _I'll update winners name on FF competition page soon, so give your wishes there too…._

 _Friends , don't forget to Congratulate our Winners….Press review option & congratulate them._

… _..meet you soon , till then Take care & keep smiling. :-)  
_

 **ROCKING DUO.**


End file.
